In conventional crash tests of cars or the like, a crash test human body model (human body dummy) is used as a measurement tool for estimating injury to human being. For example, a human body dummy is taken on a car like human being, a crash test is performed, and the resulting data from the test is analyzed and used for improved car crash safety performance.
One known human body dummy is, for example, a newborn dummy disclosed in Unexamined Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP 2006-258752 A. The newborn dummy includes, in a portion corresponding to the abdominal portion in the torso portion of the spine portion, an abdominal pressure sensor disposed apart from the torso portion. It is thus possible to measure a pressure applied to the inside of the abdominal portion during a crash or the like.